My Roommate the Spy
by Gypsy-chan
Summary: A/U fic. Kenshin and Sano run a detective agency. Their new case involve protecting a young girl's life. Can they do it w/o driving each other crazy?
1. Default Chapter

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: A/U story set in present times. Kenshin and Sano run a detective agency. Their new case involve protecting a young girl's life. Can they do it without driving each other crazy. Major OOCness. (This ficcie will be like a pun to all those cool James Bond type spy movies. I love that stuff.^_^) My Roommate the Spy, Comedy/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  
  


**MY ROOMMATE THE SPY**  
Part One

  
  


Early one morning, a tall lean man stood near the window of a small office. He pulled a cigarette from out of his pocket and dangled it upon his bottom lip. Before lighting his cigarette, he suddenly felt the presence of another man enter the room.

"You're late," stated the man calmly as he continued to light his cigarette.

"Hajime Saitoh. What are you doing in my office," scowled the red-headed man. 

Saitoh grinned wickedly while taking a long drag of his cigarette. After exhaling he replied,

"Kenshin Himura, a.k.a. Battousai former international spy, killer of men and charmer of women. Enemies used to quake with fear at the sound of your name."

Saitoh took another long drag of his cigarette. After exhaling a billowy cloud of smoke he continued,

"It still puzzles me though, as to why a highly skilled man such as yourself, would chose to leave everything behind for a dump like this."

Before Kenshin could respond, another man entered the room. This one was tall and lanky. He had a red bandana tied around his spiky brown hair. The young man took his hand and fanned the smoke away that had begun to cloud the room. 

"I thought I smelled a rat," he grunted while scowling into Saitoh's direction. "What do you want!"

"I've come to give this run down excuse for a detective agency some work," quipped Saitoh. "I'm sure a two-bit gambler like you could use the money."

Kenshin instinctively grabbed the shoulder of his hot headed partner.

"Sano, this is not the time."

Sano glared over to Saitoh and then sat down next to Kenshin.

Saitoh smirked at the two men before tossing a large manila folder across the desk.

"Memorize everything in that folder and then burn it. You'll be working on a highly confidential case."

Sano snatched up the folder and handed it to Kenshin. Kenshin scanned the contents quickly. A picture fell out of the folder. Sano picked it up noting a picture of a young teenage girl wearing a high ponytail with a long blue ribbon tied to her hair. He put his hand to his chin thinking,

_"Hmmm. Kind of cute, but not my type."_

Kenshin finished reviewing the folder and handed it to Sano. Sano in turn, handed Kenshin the picture of the young girl. Kenshin studied the picture carefully. He saw a sadness portrayed in the young girl's beautiful blue eyes.

After reviewing the file Sano shouted, "Wait a minute... What are you trying to pull Saitoh!! This is not a top-notch case!" 

Saitoh exhaled the smoke from his cigarette into Sano's direction.

"So... the moron can read."

Sano clinched his fists and jumped up toward Saitoh.

"Why you." 

Kenshin quickly grabbed hold of Sano's shirt tail while calmly stating, "We'll do it."

Sano frozen in his tracks. He jerked his head around to face his partner. 

"What???"

"He said you're accepting the assignment."

"I heard what he said you stone faced cop," scowled Sano. He then turned to Kenshin.

"Kenshin, what's the matter with you? We don't take babysitting assignments."

Kenshin remained silent. Sano was beginning to get a bad feeling about the case especially from the look on his partner's face.

"Our department need you two to guard the girl for 72 hours," stated Saitoh. "I'm sure a prestigious detective agency like this can handle such a minor task."

"If it is such a minor task, then why can't that excuse for a police department do it?"

"Ask your partner," smirked Saitoh. "I'm sure the Battousai will fill you in."

"I no longer go by that code name. My name is Kenshin Himura, private detective of the Sagara-Himura Detective Agency."

Saitoh dropped his cigarette on the floor and grounded it out. He glared into Kenshin's direction saying,

"I don't care what you're calling yourself these days, just don't screw this case up or you'll have to answer to me."

"Ohhhh I'm so scared," mocked Sano. Saitoh narrowed his eyes at Sano before leaving their office.

Sano leaned back into his swiveled chair and stared at Kenshin. He could see that something was bothering him.

"Okay Kenshin, you had better have a good reason for taking on this babysitting case."

Kenshin sighed deeply before starting his explanation.

"Koshijirou Kamiya was a highly acclaimed international spy. There wasn't anyone better than he was, accept for my shishou, Hiko Seijurou. After my martial arts training was complete, shishou teamed me up with Kamiya-sensei. I was honored to be with such an experienced intelligence agent at my young age. 

Kamiya-sensei taught me everything I needed to know about the spy business. He was very impressed by how fast I learned the trade. Late one evening, I overheard an argument between Kamiya-sensei and my shishou. Kamiya-sensei had an assignment to go on. He wanted to take me out with him. It was going to be my first assignment, but shishou refused. Shishou said that I was too cocky and arrogant"

Sano tilted his head sideways and smirked, "Gee, I wonder where you learned that from." 

Kenshin glared and him and continued speaking,

"After a long heated discussion, shishou finally relented. I knew that I had to prove shishou wrong. I was determined to become the best. I didn't want Kamiya-sensei to lose the faith and confidence he had placed in me.

We went on many assignments together and they all proved successful. One day, while on a particularly dangerous assignment, something dreadful happened. Someone had tipped off our enemies as to our plans. We were at a construction site for a new skyscraper, trying to find the designs for a new kind of nuclear weapon. 

Kamiya-sensei was searching the top half of the tall building, while I searched the lower half. After Kamiya-sensei learned that our plans were breached, he tried contacting me. I heard his signal but chose to ignore it. I was so close to finding the plans that I refused to leave the building. I turned off my communicator. That was my worst mistake.

I successfully gathered the information we needed. On my way out of the building, I looked up and saw Udo Jineh, mastermind behind many evil plans, holding Kamiya-sensei as hostage. He had tied him up, pushing him dangerously near the edge of the building.

Jineh demanded that I hand over the plans or he would push my partner to his death. Kamiya-sensei yelled for me not to listen. He told me to take the plans and leave quickly. That was something I couldn't do. I didn't want to leave him behind.

I quickly scanned the surrounding area for something that would buy me some time. Kamiya-sensei sensed my hesitation. So he took matters in his own hands. He jumped off the roof, pulling Udo Jineh down with him, plunging to a certain death.

I stood frozen in disbelief. My partner, my beloved sensei, had just given up his life for me. I was not worthy of such honor. I rushed over to his broken body and cried out his name. But it was to no avail, he was gone. That tragedy happened a long time ago, but the pain of losing my beloved sensei will stay with me forever."

Kenshin's long bangs covered his eyes, hiding the deep sadness within.

"My god Kenshin, I never knew all that. Now I know why you were so reluctant in joining my detective agency. But hey, you don't have to worry about me giving up my life for you or anything. I only got into this business to meet some hot rich babes. You know, the ones that lose their diamond earrings or their pet dogs and stuff like that. I...."

Kenshin sat silently ignoring Sano's idol chatter. He kept glancing over to Kaoru's picture. 

_"I never knew Kamiya-sensei had a daughter. Why didn't anyone tell me? I could have..... She probably wouldn't want to see me anyway. If it wasn't for me, her father would still be alive."_

Sano suddenly realized that his partner wasn't listening to him.

"Kenshin?" 

No answer. He remained motionless. Staring in silence at Kaoru's picture.

"Come on Kenshin, how do you know she's his kid. I mean there's probably a hundred Kamiyas running around Tokyo. I think...."

"No," he sighed deeply. "I know. Her hair, her face, her half smile, are all features that my sensei possessed. His features will forever be etched into my memories. Even her eyes."

He picked up Kaoru's picture and began staring at her eyes.

"Her eyes are the same as his. They seem to hold a deep sadness. a loneliness inside...."

Kenshin paused for a moment. He knitted his brows together as he examined Kaoru's picture again. It suddenly hit him.

"Now I understand why my sensei would sometimes look that way. During quite times, I would catch him staring off into space. His eyes held such deep sadness. I often wondered why. Now I know. He missed his daughter, his family. He left her behind for the sake of his country."

Kenshin suddenly pounded his fist upon the desk.

"It should have been me that died, not him! He had a family to go back to. A family that loved him. I have nothing. It would have been easier for me to throw it all away!"

"Hey Kenshin, lighten up," he said while resting his hand upon Kenshin's shoulder. "Kamiya knew what he was getting into. He chose that path. There's nothing you can do now to change the past. But what you can do in the present is protect your sensei's daughter. I'm sure he would be proud to know that you've accepted the responsibility of protecting his little girl."

"Sorry Sano, I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Don't sweat it. I lose my temper all the time and you still put up with me."

Kenshin chuckled lightly at Sano. He then placed Kaoru's picture back into the folder and locked it inside his desk.

"Now you understand why Saitoh came to me. He knew that I would take the case."

Sano smacked Kenshin on the back saying, "You mean **WE** accepted the case. Don't worry your red head over anything, I know everything will turn out just fine. You got Sanosuke Sagara on your side. This case will be a breeze."

"Sano, this case will not be like the others," cautioned Kenshin. "I sense an underlying danger."

"Hey you know me, danger is my middle name," he bragged while poking himself in the chest. "Now let's get started on this case."

"Thanks for being so eager to help Sano," smiled Kenshin.

"Any time buddy," he said while grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"Where are you going Sano? I thought we were going to sit and discuss the case."

"Well you can't expect me to discuss an important case like this on an empty stomach do you? I'm starving."

"Oroo."

"Come on Kenshin, let's go to the Akabeko, I can think better over there."

Kenshin pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped through the contents.

"Uhm... I hope you have enough money for both of us. I'm broke this week," Sano said while grinning sheepishly and at the same time pulling his pants pockets inside out. Kenshin hung his head and began dragging his feet out the room.

  
  


Kenshin and Sano were now at the Akabeko. Kenshin sat quitely pondering over his ability to protect his sensei's daughter.

_"Can I do it? Can I protect her better than I did her father?"_

Sano whacked his partner in the back. "Earth to Kenshin, Earth to Kenshin, we have a job to do here. Stay with me buddy."

"Yes, yes. So what did you find out?"

As he stuffed the last rice ball in his mouth he muffled out, "I... (smack, smack), found out that she's 18 years old and that her old man kept her in boarding schools all her life (smack, smack). She's a well educated brat, highly skilled in self-defense and has a temper on her the size of Japan. Maybe that's why she can't get a boyfriend."

"Sano!"

"Okay, okay," he said while sipping his tea. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing I forgot to mention, she lives in an all girl boarding school."

Sano rared back in his seat and smirked, "Now that's what I call a cushy assignment."

"...and how do you suppose two males will get into an all girls boarding school?"

Sano began to grin widely. "Uhm... heh, heh, it's not going to be two males, it's going to be one female."

Kenshin gasped at what Sano was suggesting.

"I enrolled you into the boarding school as a young teenage girl. You're going to be Kamiya Kaoru's new roommate for the next 72 hours."

"Orooooo!" Kenshin fainted.

  
  
GO TO NEXT PART   
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

Author's Notes: A/U story set in present times. Kenshin and Sano run a detective agency. Their new case involve protecting a young girl's life. Can they do it without driving each other crazy. Major OOCness. (This ficcie will be like a pun to all those cool James Bond type spy movies. I love that stuff.^_^) My Roommate the Spy, Comedy/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy!

  
  
  


**MY ROOMMATE THE SPY**  
Part Two

  
  


Early the next morning, Kenshin and Sano were standing on the opposite side of the all girls dorm conversing with one another.

"Well, this is the place," said Kenshin as he looked at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh yeah, fantasy island," grinned Sano as he lowered his dark sunglasses and winked at one of the girls passing by. The young girl giggled and ran to catch up with her friend.

"Remember why we are here Sano," chastised Kenshin.

"Right, right, I'm all on it." Sano smiled as he watched Kenshin fidgeting in his disguise.

"I don't know how women walk in these things," complained Kenshin as he tried balancing himself on the four inch high heeled shoes. "My feet are killing me."

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I want you to know that I think you look real sexy in those high heeled shoes," smirked Sano.

Kenshin glared daggers at Sano.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled moving backwards waving his hands. "Just kidding. You know Kenshin you need to lighten up a little bit. We only have to do this for 72 hours."

"Yes I know that. I just don't understand why you couldn't be the girl," pouted Kenshin.

"Come on Kenshin, you and I both know that you look better in a mini-skirt than I do. You definitely got the legs for it."

"Sano!!"

"Hey buddy calm down," he said while putting his arm around Kenshin's shoulder. "I'm better staying on the outside. I need to stay in contact with all my connections."

"What you really mean is that you've dated half the girls around here and don't want to run into any jilted lovers. That's why you want to stay on the outside."

"Uhm... yeah.... something like that," smiled Sano as he pushed his dark sunglasses up on his nose. "Oh, look at the time," he said while glancing at his watch. "It's show time Kenshin."

"That's Shinta. My undercover name is Shinta."

"Yeah, okay Shinta," he replied while carrying Kenshin's suitcase up the stairs. "Uhm... Kenshin... I was wondering where you came up with a girlie name like Shinta."

"Don't ask," frowned Kenshin.

Sano chuckled as they stood outside of Kaoru's door.

Kaoru opened the door abruptly, startling both Kenshin and Sano.

"Who's making all this noise outside my door," demanded Kaoru as she frowned at the two people in front of her.

"Sorry little missy, but I didn't know we were in a public library. I thought this was a school dorm."

Kenshin poked Sano into the ribs.

"Ouch!"

"Please forgive our noise Miss, I realize that you are probably studying for finals thats scheduled for Monday."

"Yes, I am," stated Kaoru. "Is there something I can do for you two?"

"Yes, my name is Shinta and I am your new roommate."

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya. Please to meet you Shinta. The head mistress told me you were coming. You can set your things up in the room over there."

Shinta-Kenshin nodded and entered past Kaoru to the room she had pointed to.

"Hey, aren't you going to invite me in too jou-chan?"

"THIS... is an all girls boarding school," she stated while extending her arms across the doorframe to prevent him from entering. "Boys are not allowed in our rooms. I don't know what you did to get past Miss Yumi, our head mistress, but I would advise you to leave quickly before she finds out."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he said while pulling out a fishbone and sticking it into his mouth.

Kaoru scrunched her face in disgust as she watched Sano gnaw on his fishbone.

"I'll catch you later Shinta."

Shinta-Kenshin just nodded at Sano. Sano glanced down at Kaoru and winked at her as he leaned against the doorpost. "I'll being see you around too jou-chan."

Kaoru slammed the door in front of Sano's face. "Ugh! He's so disgusting!"

Shinta-Kenshin smiled as he continued to unpack his clothes.

Sano stood outside the door grumbling inwardly. _"That little tomboy is really asking for it. But I'll leave her to Kenshin. It's time for me to do a little snooping around and maybe get a date for Saturday night while I'm at it (heh, heh)."_ Sano quitely left the area.

  


Back inside the room, Shinta-Kenshin had finally unpacked everything and had them layed out across the bed.

"Shinta, who was that jerk you were with," asked Kaoru as she entered Shinta-Kenshin's room bringing several clothes hangers for him to use.

"Oh Sano? He's a good friend," smiled Shinta-Kenshin. "He's really not that bad of a guy once you get to know him."

"Well I have no intentions on getting to know a big dumb jerk like that. I know his type, loud and obnoxious. He probably gambles and drinks too."

"You really seem to know a lot about people," smiled Shinta-Kenshin as he took all the clothes and hung them in the closet.

"Yes, I learned it from my father," answered Kaoru as she walked over to her father's picture hanging on the wall. "He was a real good judge of character."

Shinta-Kenshin sighed inwardly, _"Yes... he was."_

"I should take his picture out of here. This use to be my room, but I decided to switch rooms once the new semester started."

"No, don't move his picture on my account. I would be honored if you left his picture in here."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Shinta-Kenshin. "Well... alright, I'll leave it."

_"Hmmm.... it's odd that she considers it an honor to have my father's picture in her room." "Kaoru! Don't be so paranoid," scolded her conscience. "You should view it as an honor that someone else respects your father as much as you do. You had better stop acting so paranoid or you'll lose another roommate." "...I hate when my conscience is right," sighed Kaoru._

"Oh! Where are my manners? I should give you a quick tour of the place. Follow me."

Shinta-Kenshin nodded as he followed Kaoru out of the room.

"Okay, the bathroom is over there. We'll need to have a bathroom schedule. Are you an early riser?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, because I usually like to sleep until the last minute before my classes start."

Shinta-Kenshin smiled as he watched Kaoru. _"She's so sweet and innocent. I hope she always stay that way."_

"...and over there is a little hot plate and mini-fridge. Sometimes I like to have a late night snack. Hmm.... what else should you know?"

"I think that's good enough. If I need anything else I'm sure I can find it myself. You should get back to your studies now Kaoru-dono. I've interfered long enough."

"It's no bother and please, call me Kaoru. The teachers expect us to be formal with one another during school hours, but in the off-hours we're all pretty much informal with one another."

"All right... Kaoru," smiled Shinta-Kenshin.

As Kaoru plopped on the couch to study, she noticed Shinta-Kenshin walking over to the window.

"Are you spying out the area?"

Shinta-Kenshin froze momentarily.

"What.... what do you mean by that?"

"Are you trying to find the quickest way to all your classes?"

Shinta-Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief inwardly. "Yes, I like to sleep late too sometimes."

"Oh please don't say that, I was hoping you could be my personal alarm clock and wake me up in the mornings," giggled Kaoru.

_"I would love to wake you up in the mornings," smiled Shinta-Kenshin. "Hey! Idiot! remember why you are here," shouted his conscience. "Yes, I remember," sighed Kenshin._

Kaoru was now standing next to Shinta-Kenshin at the window.

"Over there is the quickest way to the foreign language classes, such as Spanish or French. And on your right is the shortest route to Geometry and Biology classes."

As Kaoru moved closer to explain how to get to more classes, a slight breeze through the window caused Shinta-Kenshin to breathe in Kaoru's sweet smelling perfume.

_"This assignment is going to be harder than I thought. I've known a lot of beautiful women during my days as a spy. But none of them compare to the rare innocent beauty standing next to me. Kaoru smells like the fragrant bathwaters found in the Taj Mahal. Her skin is smooth like the finest silks in Japan. Her hair flows in the breeze like the Nile River on a hot summers day. Her eyes sparkle when she speaks, like the blue sapphires found in the finest Museums of the world. I know I don't deserve to think of my beloved sensei's daughter in such a way, but I can't help myself."_

"...and I think that's about it," smiled Kaoru. "All that talking made me thirsty. Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, allow me to get it," offered Shinta-Kenshin as he quickly went to the mini-fridge and pulled out the tea.

"You know, I really should be the one doing that, you've only been here a couple of hours."

"I don't mind," said Shinta-Kenshin as she brought in the tea tray. "I like serving people."

As Kaoru and Shinta-Kenshin sipped their tea, Shinta-Kenshin felt the presence of someone."

"It's a little cool in here," he said while casually strolling over to the window. "I think I'll go close the windo...."

Shinta-Kenshin quickly grabbed the person lurking on the outside of Kaoru's windowsill and slammed the person to the floor.

"Hey!! Get off me," shouted a young girl wearing a long braid struggling on the floor.

"Oh my god! It's Misao! Shinta, that's my friend Misao. Get off her!"

"I'm so sorry Miss," said Shinta-Kenshin as he released Misao out of a choke hold. "Do you always sneak through the window like that?"

"Well... yes," Misao stated in a matter-of-fact way. She rose slowly from off the floor and straighten out her clothes.

"Misao how many times have I told you to use the door. I knew one day you would get in trouble from coming through my window."

"Sorry if I startled you, my name is Misao. Who are you?"

"I'm Shinta, Kaoru's new roommate."

"I see. I wished I had a bodyguard for a roommate," she said while narrowing her eyes at Shinta.

"Now, now, I'm not a bodyguard," smiled Shinta-Kenshin. "A girl can never be too careful now a days."

"Yes, Shinta is right. Just last week, I thought I felt someone following me."

"Kaoru-chan, you are too paranoid," said Misao as she went over to grab some snacks.

Shinta-Kenshin made a mental note. _"I must have Sano investigate who shadowed Kaoru last week."_

"So listen Kaoru-chan, I found this store that has the sexiest lingerie. Just look at this really cool bra."

Misao pulled the bra out of her bag and dangled it in front of Kaoru and Shinta-Kenshin. "Nice huh?"

Shinta-Kenshin cheeks flushed slightly. "Uhm... I think I'll take a shower. I need to freshen up after my long trip."

"Sure," said Kaoru. "You'll find clean towels on the top shelf in the hallway closet."

Shinta-Kenshin nodded and quickly exited the room. After getting the towels, Shinta-Kenshin went inside the bathroom and turned on the shower.

_"Sano, Sano are you there,"_ he whispered in his spywatch. _"Sano!"_

"Hold on a minute baby, I got to get this, it's spy busines you know."

The girl in the car with Sano giggled.

"Yeah Ken... I mean Shinta, what is it? I'm kinda of busy uhm... gathering information," he said while drawing the young girl close to him.

Shinta-Kenshin could hear the faint sound of a girl giggling in the background.

"I don't want to know what you are doing with that girl in our car, but you had better be keeping an eye out for any suspicious looking characters that may be in the area."

"Hey, I'm all on it," he said while squeezing the girl's shoulders closer to him. "So what did you find out about jou-chan?"

"Just that someone was shadowing her last week. I want you to look into that."

"Right. What's happening now?"

Shinta-Kenshin cleared his throat, "Well... uhm... Kaoru-dono and her friend Misao-dono are looking at ladies lingerie."

"Is it the lacey see through kind?"

"Sano!"

"What are you getting all defensive for? It could be evidence you know. You should bring it back to the office so we can check it out."

Before Shinta-Kenshin could reply, he heard the doorknob to the bathroom twisting open. He cut his communications with Sano and quickly jumped into the shower.

"Shinta, I forgot to tell you I'm out of...." Kaoru stood with her mouth opened as she looked at the sight before her.

"Eeeeeek!! Kaoru you pervert!!!" yelled Shinta-Kenshin from behind the shower curtain. Kaoru cheeks flushed as she ran out of the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry Shinta, I didn't know you were still...." Kaoru paused for a moment reflecting on what she saw and then decided to re-entered the bathroom.

"I know this isn't any of my business, but do you always take a shower with ALL of your clothes on?"

Shinta-Kenshin was standing in the shower fully clothed allowing the water to run all over him.

"Well, I....," _"think Himura think...."_ I like to wash my clothes and take a shower at the same time. It saves water. You know we must conserve water."

Misao walked over next to Kaoru and began staring at Shinta-Kenshin in the shower.

"She's almost as weird as you," whispered Misao.

"I'm not that weird," Kaoru whispered back as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Shinta-Kenshin sighed inwardly. _"That was a close call. I have to remember to lock the door next time or I'll blow my cover."_

  


As Sano sat in the car "gathering information", a dark figure stared up at the room that Kaoru was in.

"So, they hired a two-bit private eye to watch over the girl huh? It's no matter. I will get Kamiya Kaoru and no one will stop me. Muhawhawha!!"

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......   


Konnichiwa minna! I hope you like this whacked out ficcie. As I wrote at the top, there is MAJOR OOCNESS in this comedy ficcie. So relax and have fun with it. I write comedy ficcies when I'm stressed out from the real world. Things can get too political in life. Anyhoo, I hope you have fun with this and enjoy it.

  



	3. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

**Summary**: A/U story set in present times. Kenshin and Sano run a detective agency. Their new case involve protecting a young girl's life. Can they do it without driving each other crazy? Major OOCness. (This ficcie will be like a pun to all those cool James Bond type spy movies. I love that stuff.) My Roommate the Spy, Comedy/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 6/02, updated and posted 8/05)

Author's Notes: I've decided to just write "Shinta" instead of "Shinta-Kenshin" until "Kenshin" is revealed. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

**MY ROOMMATE THE SPY**  
Part Three

_As Sano sat in the car "gathering information", a dark figure stared up at the room that Kaoru was in. _

"So, they hired a two-bit private eye to watch over the girl huh? It's no matter. I will get Kamiya Kaoru and no one will stop me. Muhawhawha!"

Early the next morning Shinta was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Kaoru entered the kitchen with one arm stretched high over her head while using the other hand to muffle a loud yawn.

"What are you doing up so early," she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Shinta paused briefly from stirring the hot liquid in the pot and turned his attention to the sleepy girl who entered the room.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, did I wake you?"

"Nope," she answered swiftly, "I should have been up an hour ago. I set my alarm clock for 6:00am. Unfortunately, instead of pressing the "snooze" button I accidentally pressed the "off" button. Sounds pretty stupid eh?"

Shinta shook his head. "No, not really. We've all pressed the wrong button on our alarms at one time or another. It's just something that happens."

Kaoru smiled politely at his kind remark. It made her feel a little better for having overslept. Casting her eyes over to the stove, she noticed steam rising from a pot Shinta was busy stirring. It didn't take long for the scent of freshly made miso soup to permeate Kaoru's nostrils. Her stomach suddenly made a low gurgling noise. The raven haired girl blushed furiously as the sounds from her middle section grew louder. She quickly placed her hand over her stomach in an attempt to suppress other embarrassing sounds from escaping. Shinta smiled at the young girl's reaction.

"Would you care for some miso soup Kaoru-dono? I've made enough for the both of us."

Being too embarrassed to speak, she just nodded her head in response. Shinta ladled the hot steaming liquid into a bowl and handed it to her.

"Thank you Shinta."

"You're welcome Kaoru-dono."

As she raised the dish to her mouth, Kaoru paused to exhale the rich aromatic flavors of herbs and spices escaping the bowl.

"Mmmmm... This smells heavenly. I'm going to love having you as my new roommate. You can be in charge of all the cooking whenever we throw a party."

Shinta chuckled at her light-hearted response to his cooking. "Now, now, I think you should try my soup first before making that kind of decision. You may change your mind after you've tasted it."

"No, I won't change my mind," she simply said. "Besides, anything that smells this delightful just has to be good."

Shinta smiled as he watched the raven-haired girl gulp down the soup.

"Ahhh... Just as I thought. Delicious!" She placed the empty bowl on the counter and picked up a napkin to use to wipe the corners of her mouth.

"I'm glad that you found it to be tasty Kaoru-dono." Shinta raised his own bowl to his lips and began sipping down the hot liquid. Once done, he stared inside the empty bowl. "Hmmm... Not too bad. Next time I shall add more seaweed and maybe a little barley to give the soup more texture."

"Sounds great..." Kaoru's eyes suddenly widened upon seeing the time displayed on the wall clock. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late for class!"

"On a Saturday," Shinta asked incredulously. He had assumed Kaoru would spend the weekend in her room studying, which would have made it easier for him to protect her. "What about your finals? I thought you were going to camp out in your room this weekend and study."

"Yes, that was the plan," she replied over her shoulders as she headed toward the bathroom. "However..." she turned on the water in the shower then poked her head out the bathroom door, "...I just found out two days ago that the new chemistry professor accidentally misplaced one of my lab assignments. That's never happened to me before. Now, because of her incompetence, I have to recreate my assignment. What a waste of a Saturday."

Kaoru went back into the bathroom, slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. Shinta stayed in the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes. While wiping down the kitchen counter, he turned on the radio. It was not like he was in the mood for music, he just needed something to keep his mind off the beautiful young girl who was in the next room taking a shower. After putting the dishes away in the cabinet, Shinta recalled something Kaoru had mentioned earlier.

_"Hmmm... I'm sure it was no coincident that Kaoru-dono's work was misplaced. She said it never happened before. I strongly believe that this little incident has all the ear markings of a trap. I need to find out more about this new professor."_

Within twenty minutes, Kaoru emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Shinta tried to avoid looking at her but as the scent of hyacinth and jasmine filled the room, he couldn't help but take notice. His eyes traveled up the back of her long slender legs and stopped once it reached the towel that was wrapped securely around her diminutive frame. When she turned to face him, he found himself getting lost in deep pools of sapphire. Kaoru blushed slightly under her roommate's intense stare. Shinta quickly averted his eyes toward the floor. The raven-haired girl walked over to the outlet in the middle of the living room and plugged in the blow dryer. After switching it on, she stood in front of the mirror and began blow drying her hair. A familiar song began to play on the radio. Without thinking, she sang the words to the song out loud.

Shinta's eyes were now glued on the young girl. He became fascinated by the way her long dark silky tresses fluttered across her face. As the next song played over the radio, Kaoru continued in her singing. Shinta sighed inwardly while listening to her sweet melodious voice. It made him feel as though she were singing just for him. When the song had finished playing Kaoru promptly switched the blow dryer off. She looped the excess cord around her hand then bent down and unplugged the cord from the wall outlet. The towel that had been wrapped snuggly around her body suddenly slipped down, revealing the swells of her chest. Shinta knew he should have turned his head the moment the towel inched down. However, the longer he looked, the more he found himself enjoying the view. As Kaoru rose to her feet, she caught Shinta's line of gaze. The young girl's cheeks tinted several shades of red. She quickly pulled the bath towel up to cover her exposed chest.

"Shinta... is there... anything wrong?"

The red head chided himself for practically ogling her bosom. _"Baka! Now the poor girl is going to think you're some kind of pervert from the way you were gawking at her breast. You better think up an excuse really fast."_

"Uhm... I... uh... couldn't seem to find my blow dryer this morning," he finally answered. "I was wondering whether I could borrow yours." He rubbed the back of his head sporting a sheepish grin.

"Oh... Sure," Kaoru smiled in relief. "I'll leave it in the bathroom for you to use when you are ready."

Shinta bowed his thanks. Kaoru made a quick retreat to her bedroom. Once inside, she smacked herself in the forehead.

_"Kaoru you idiot! Shinta was looking at the blow dryer, not you! However, she was staring at my chest for a really long time. You'd think from the way she was staring that she'd never seen breasts before!"_

Kaoru flopped on her bed and turned her head toward the door where Shinta sat in the next room.

_"Maybe I'm just being too paranoid about the whole thing. Shinta was probably staring at my chest as a means of comparing it to her own breast. It's only natural for girls to size each other up that way. She probably feels very self- conscience about her body. That would explain why she kept all her clothes on while taking a shower the other night. Oh well, none of that matters now. I'd better hurry and get dressed."_

With that, she snatched off the towel and began clothing herself. On the other side of the wall, Shinta stood in the living room. He too smacked himself in the forehead.

_"Kenshin you idiot! That was way too close! The poor girl's cheeks was in flames because of the way you gawked at her. Why are you acting this way? It's not like you haven't seen a woman in her state of undress before. You had better stay focused on this assignment, or..."_

When Kaoru re-entered the living room, Kenshin quickly turned his attention to her. This time she was fully dressed in her school uniform. She wore a white short sleeve blouse and a royal blue pleated skirt. While wrapping her favorite indigo colored ribbon around her long ponytail, she turned to Shinta and gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry I can't stay here and help you get settled in, but if I don't make up my lab assignment today, I won't be allowed to take the finals on Monday. I really hate being in Yukishiro-sensei's class. The woman is absolutely intolerable!"

Shinta suddenly froze. _"Did she just say her teacher was named Yukishiro? If this is the one who I think, then Kaoru -dono could be in grave danger."_

"Kaoru-dono, what happened to your former teacher?"

"Dr. Genzai retired a week ago. Everyone loved him. He's been at our university for over thirty years." Kaoru picked up her chemistry book and ran her fingertips fondly over the lettering. "Dr. Genzai was more than a chemistry teacher, he was like a grandfather to me... to all of us. His retirement seemed so sudden. We're all still in shock." A large scowl grew upon Kaoru's face as she thought on her new teacher. "Humph! I bet that creepy woman had something to do with it."

Shinta became worried. "Kaoru-dono I..."

"Sorry Shinta, I have to go. Yukishiro-san will kill me for being late to her class. See you later." She closed the door behind her.

When Kaoru left, Shinta rushed into his room and seated himself in front of his laptop. After hacking into the school's intranet, he quickly typed the letters Yukishiro. The file on Dr. Tomoe Yukishiro appeared. Kenshin's brow knitted closely upon seeing the image of Tomoe on screen.

_"Out of all the former assassins in the world, why did it have to be her? Our last encounter nearly proved fatal. I must hurry to protect Kaoru-dono."_

As Kaoru approached her classroom, she noticed a piece of paper taped outside the door. She looked around briefly before taking the note down and reading it.

_"Kamiya-san, _

I apologize for not being here. I have an urgent matter I must attend to. I've written several unbalanced Thermo chemical equations on the blackboard. Please began solving the problems before your start your experiments. I shall meet up with you shortly.

Yukishiro- san."

Kaoru scratched her head after reading the note. _"Hmmm... I wonder what was so urgent that she couldn't meet with me? Guess, I'll find out later."_ She folded the note and slipped it inside her pocket. Upon opening the door, Kaoru noticed the equations on the blackboard. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the first problem written on the board.

"Find the balance for Cu(s) + NO3-(aq) + H+(aq) > Cu+2(aq) + NO2(g) + H2O(l)"

Kaoru put her hands on her hips. "Humph! What's with this woman? Is she trying to insult my intelligence?"

She shook her head as she approached the blackboard to begin her work. "Okay, let's see. The answer to the first equation is Cu(s) + 2NO3-(aq) + 4H+(aq) Cu+2(aq) + 2NO2(g) + 2H2O(l) + 26.0699kJ... The next one is..."

As Kaoru focused on the next answer, a mysterious woman slipped into the classroom. The black leather outfit she wore allowed her to move freely within the shadows of the room. As the woman crouched near a dark corner of the room, she pulled out a small bottle and a piece of cloth from her back pack. After pouring the clear odorless liquid into the cloth, the mysterious woman stealthily positioned herself near her prey. The moment Kaoru raised her arm to write the answer to the next question on the board, the woman pounced upon her unsuspecting victim. She wrapped one arm around Kaoru's waist and used the other arm to press the drug soaked cloth to Kaoru's nose and mouth forcing her to breathe in the deadly fumes. The young girl's eyes widened in fear. She began flailing her arms against her attacker.

"Hold still you little brat," the woman hissed while trying to restrain her movements.

Kaoru's body suddenly went numb upon realizing who her attacker was. _"Yukishiro-san? Why is she doing this?"_

A crashing sound at the back of the room caused Tomoe to temporarily suspend her assault on Kaoru. She tightened her grip around Kaoru's waist and dropped to the floor. They rolled behind a large metal workstation. Tomoe peeked around the side of the desk in search of the intruder. There was no one in sight. After a brief moment of silence, Tomoe yelled to the intruder from her hiding place.

"Whoever you are, I know that you are there. Come out and show yourself!"

A diminutive young girl stepped into the clear. Tomoe glanced around the desk to find the young girl standing in the back of the room with her head bowed low. She wasn't able to make out the girl's face due to the positioning of her head. The young girl spoke in a high pitched voice.

"Please excuse the intrusion, I was wondering if you could tell me where Kaoru-dono is. I'm her new roommate and she told me to meet her here."

"She left over an hour ago," she answered swiftly. "Now go away. I'm busy!"

Kaoru could feel herself growing lightheaded. She used the distraction as a last attempt to get away from her captor. She took the back of her head and banged it against Tomoe's face causing Tomoe to become temporarily disoriented. Kaoru felt her captor's grip loosen just enough for her to escape from under her grasped. Taking what little strength she had remaining, Kaoru crawled toward the figure in the back of the room.

"Help... me... pleee...aseee...," she gasped over several ragged breaths. The fumes Kaoru inhaled earlier had started to take affect. She felt her body growing heavier. The lights in the room began to sway back and forth. _"Air... I need... air..."_ Suddenly, everything went black. Kenshin rushed toward the young girl as her body lay in a heap on the floor.

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono!"

Tomoe jumped in front of Kaoru's motionless body causing Kenshin to stop dead in his tracks. A large smirk grew upon her face.

"Ah... I see. Never would I have imagined you to be dressed as a school girl. You truly are a master of disguise Hitokiri Battousai." 

"I no longer go by that code name," he said after removing the dark colored wig he used to cover his head.

"Interesting," she smiled. "What name do you go by these days?"

"Himura, just Kenshin Himura."

"Tsk, tsk Battousai," she remarked while shaking her head. "Such a boring name you have now. I, on the other hand, have chosen a more exciting name to use. It's Black Scorpion the bounty huntress."

Kenshin stood unimpressed. "I see. Well Black Scorpion, now that we've been formally introduced, tell me why are you after the girl."

"Come now Battousai," Tomoe said in a rather seductive manner, "you know I never kiss and tell." She puckered her lips and blew him a kiss.

Kenshin sighed inwardly. He knew getting an answer from Tomoe would be next to impossible, but he wasn't going to stop trying. Kaoru's life was at stake.

"If you're not going to tell me why you want the girl, then maybe you will tell me who you are working for this time."

"Why the highest bidder of course," she answered after tossing her long black locks over her shoulders. "Working as a bounty huntress is quite expensive nowadays. However," she twitched her lips into a small smile, "I would have done this job for free had I known you were assigned to protect the girl."

The smirk she had on her face suddenly turned downward after noticing Kenshin's left foot inching toward her.

"Stay where you are Battousai or the girl dies," she hissed. "I'm sure you don't want to be responsible for the death of another Kamiya, would you?"

Kenshin clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles had turned white. He was angry with Tomoe for using the death of his beloved sensei as a means of retaliation.

"Your fight is with me," he said through gritted teeth. "There is no need to involve an innocent girl in your lust for revenge. If you want to fight me, we can go outside."

Tomoe shook her head in disgust at her former partner. "It sickens me to see how soft you've grown over the years Battousai. When confronted with a challenge, you never worried about casualties. You did whatever it took to carry out your assignment. That's what made you one of the most feared assassins in the world. I once viewed it an honor being partnered with you, remember?"

The red-haired man heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. He remembered all too well the circumstances surrounding his being partnered with Tomoe. After the death of his beloved sensei, Hiko noticed a drastic change in his errant student's demeanor. He had become withdrawn and sullen. When it came time for the assignments to be handed out, Kenshin always chose the most dangerous ones. It was evident to everyone that he was heading toward self-destruction. In order to save his baka deshi, Hiko decided to assign him a partner. Unfortunately, no one wanted to work with the one known as Hitokiri Battousai. After an exhaustive search, Hiko found one person who was more than willing to work with Kenshin. The agent's name was Yukishiro Tomoe. Tomoe was beautiful, intelligent, and highly skilled. Hiko knew if he partnered Battousai with Tomoe she could heal the savage beast that lay within.

Over the course of time, Tomoe was able to heal Battousai's wound. Their relationship blossomed to the point of marriage. Unfortunately, their marriage was short-lived. During one of his assignments, Battousai discovered that Tomoe had been working as a double agent. He confronted her about the matter then tried to convince her to quit. Tomoe refused. She found working for one organization to be too restrictive. The thrill of playing by her own rules and getting paid by the highest bidder was very fulfilling. She tried coercing Battousai into joining her in her traitorous acts. He declined her offer. While he dearly loved his wife, his loyalties rested with the organization. Battousai knew eventually he would have to turn his wife in. However, with each passing day, he found it becoming more difficult. He dreaded the thought of being cut off form all forms of communication with Tomoe. She was his partner, his lover and friend. Without her in his world, he felt he could no longer exist.

Hiko eventually found out about Tomoe. She went into hiding, before she could be terminated. Battousai was severely punished for not reporting his wife to Hiko. He was forced into divorcing Tomoe. A year or so after the incident, Battousai nearly went insane. The only two people who had ever meant anything to him were now out of his life. He decided to leave the organization he once viewed as family behind. In going, he left the name Hitokiri Battousai behind with all of its dark secrets, including that of Tomoe. As he entered into the free world, he became known only as Himura Kenshin.

"Tomoe," he started. "I..."

"It's Black Scorpion," she snapped. "You don't deserve to use my personal name any more."

"Black Scorpion, I'm not here to deal with the past. My only concern is the girl. Now step away from her slowly."

"If you want her, you'll have to come through me," she remarked while getting into her fighting position. "But I promise you, I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you too," he countered as he eased into his fighting stance. Battousai kept his eyes focused on the large metal bracelets around Tomoe's wrists which concealed poisonous darts. He was more than familiar with the bracelets as it was one of the many "gifts" he gave her when they were married.

"I'm sure you remember these," she smirked as she raised her left wrist to show off the bracelet. "I never leave home without them."

Within a blink of an eye, Tomoe had ejected several small darts out of her bracelets. They whizzed across the room straight for Kenshin. He grabbed a metal chair to shield himself from being poisoned by the darts. The darts pelted against the metal chair, missing it's target. Kenshin dropped and rolled his body on the floor next to the vengeful woman. He kicked Tomoe's legs from underneath her body, sending her crashing to the floor. The stunned woman arched her back then twisted her body in a way to try and get back upon her feet. Kenshin quickly wrapped his legs around Tomoe's causing her to fall upon her butt again.

"Just like old times eh love," He smirked, while keeping their legs tightly entwined. Tomoe scowled at him while trying to separate their entangled legs. She was not amused in the least.

During their scuffle, several textbooks had fallen to the floor. Tomoe grabbed the textbooks and began throwing them at Battousai's head. While dodging the books, Tomoe manage to break free of his iron-like leg lock.

"Play time is over," she hissed as she sprang to her feet and raise her left arm towards Kaoru. "Say goodbye to the girl Battousai."

His eyes darted to where Kaoru still lay unconscious. In that moment, Kenshin realized that Tomoe was desperate. She had apparently used most of her darts while shooting at him. With only a few darts left, the only logical choice would be to take Kaoru out permanently. In that way, neither one of them could have her. Kenshin was not going to allow that to happen. He was determined to protect his former sensei's daughter at all cost. Before Black Scorpion could press the button, Kenshin lunged at her, wrestling her down to the floor. The darts Tomoe aimed at Kaoru narrowly missed her right shoulder. Relieve washed over his face upon seeing the darts had missed its target. Kenshin glared down at his adversary as he pinned her body to the floor.

"I've had enough of this Tomoe. It ends now!" Kenshin took his head and butted it against Tomoe's knocking her unconscious. "I'm sorry my love, but you left me no choice," he whispered, as he caressed the smooth skin of his ex-wife's pale cheeks. "Maybe one day we can settle our difference without violence." Rising to his feet, Kenshin quickly went over to where the young girl's unconscious form lay.

_"I need to get her out of this room and into the hallway for fresh air."_

Kenshin slipped one arm under Kaoru's knees and the other underneath her back. Once off the floor Kenshin carried Kaoru into the hallway. After gently laying her on the floor, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the antidote to counteract the drug Tomoe had used on Kaoru earlier. While administering the curative and CPR, he called out her name.

"Kaoru-dono... Kaoru-dono... you have to wake up... Kaoru-dono!"

Several minutes later, Kaoru's eyes fluttered open. She began coughing violently. Kenshin gently pat her on the back in an effort to ease her breathing. When her breathing was under control, she used her elbows to push herself up into a sitting position.

"Shinta... What happened," she asked, taking in her new surroundings. "How did I get in the hallway?"

"We need to get you to the infirmary." He simply stated after assisting her to stand.

"Wait..." she pushed passed him and ran back inside the classroom. Kaoru gasped upon seeing the condition of the room. Books, papers, overturned chairs and desks were strewn all over the floor. While stepping backwards, her left heel accidentally crushed a piece of white chalk. That simple movement brought back to mind the event that took place earlier. Kaoru's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I remember what happened," she exclaimed, while pointing toward the front of the room. "I was standing over there answering questions on the blackboard when Yukishiro-san suddenly attacked me from behind." She paused to glance around the room and then back to Shinta. It was at that time she noticed Shinta's appearance. His hair was dishevel and clothing was torn in several places. "My god! It looks like she assaulted you too! Are you okay?"

Shinta quickly straightened up his blouse and skirt. "You don't have to worry about me Kaoru-dono. I am fine. I think we should..."

Kaoru abruptly cut him off mid-sentence when she threw her hands up in the air and let out a frustrated cry. "Arghh! What's wrong with that woman! Why would she do such a thing!" Shinta simply shrugged his shoulders as Kaoru continued to rant. "I think she's gone mad! We have to report her to the campus police at once. Yukishiro-san must pay for what she has done to us. Do you know where she went?"

Shinta shook his head in response. The former assassin knew once Tomoe had regained consciousness, she would go into hiding. His main concern, at that point, was to get Kaoru out of the classroom and moved her to safety. With Tomoe lurking around, it would only be a matter of time before she struck again.

"You shouldn't let what happened ruin your day Kaoru-dono. Let's just forget about it and go back to our room. I'll help you study for your finals."

Kaoru stared at her roommate in disbelief. "Weren't you listening to anything I said? We've just been attack by a psycho chemistry professor. For all we know she could be out there attacking other students. We have to go to the campus police and report it."

"Yes Kaoru-dono, you're right. We should report what happened. But first I'd like to stop off at the infirmary. I have a really bad headache."

Shinta put his hand up to his forehead feigning a headache. Kaoru stared at him for a moment before nodding her head in response. As the two walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, Kenshin pondered over there situation.

_"I know that Kaoru-dono thinks reporting this incident to the campus police is the right thing to do. However, what she doesn't realize is that her "chemistry professor" is actually a former assassin whose taken up bounty hunting. Tomoe will do anything to secure her target. That's why I'm taking no chances. Getting Kaoru-dono to the infirmary is the safest place for her to be. Hopefully, Tomoe will not think to search for her there."_

When they arrived at the infirmary, a tall slender woman came out of the office to greet them. Shinta studied her features. The woman had long jet black hair that flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were a dark brown which offset her smooth ivory skin. The name on the tag she wore read Takani Megumi. It wasn't a name he was familiar with. The young woman smiled and gestured for them to take a seat. Once seated Kaoru spoke first.

"Nurse Takani, we've been..." she paused briefly, wondering whether she should mention the incident involving Tomoe to the nurse. It was not a common practice for teachers to go berserk and attack their students. Things like that never happened in her school.

"Yes, Kamiya-san?"

"Uhm... I... uhm..." she took a deep breath and quickly ran the rest of her sentence together. "My-roommate-and-I- were-attacked-by-Yukishiro-san."

Megumi frowned at Kaoru. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No," Kaoru swiftly replied. "Yukishiro-san attacked me first. She tried to poison me. God only knows what she did to poor Shinta. Just look at her." Megumi looked between the two of them and shook her finger in reprimand.

"Kamiya-san, Shinta-dono, how dare you come in here saying such horrible things about Yukishiro-san. You girls should be using your time more productively considering you have finals scheduled for Monday. Now go back to your rooms," she said in a stern voice.

"Sorry Takani-san," they said while bowing in unison.

Megumi glared at them and muttered under her breath before turning her attention back to the huge pile of papers on her desk. As Kenshin and Kaoru left the office Kaoru heaved a sigh.

"I knew this was going to happen," she said while walking down the corridor. "That's why I suggested we go to the campus police."

"What makes you think the campus police will believe us," he asked, following behind her. "Think about it, we belong to a prestigious school. It's going to be very hard convincing anyone of our story."

"That's true," came a voice from behind Kaoru. "No one would ever believe a sweet innocent teacher like me could do such bad things. It's not in my nature, right Battousai?"

Kaoru gasped in horror, "Yukishiro-san!"

Before Kenshin could react, he felt another presence behind him. The person poked a gun into his spine.

"Don't move Battousai," she hissed into his ears.

Kenshin's eyes grew wide. He knew that voice. It was from his past. _"Amakusa Sayo..."_

"I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but as you can see, I'm very much alive." She poked the barrel of the gun harder into his back. "I work with Black Scorpion now. My code name is Magdaria."

Kaoru couldn't believe her eyes or ears. As Sayo spoke to Kenshin, Kaoru noticed how her roommate seemed to suddenly take on a different persona. Shinta's once warm violet eyes were now taking on an amber color. She also noticed that the higher pitched voice Shinta used with her had turned into a low baritone.

_"Shinta is a guy? Oh my gosh," she blushed, "He saw me half naked!"_

"Well, I would love to stick around and chat, but the girl and I have an appointment to keep," Tomoe said while grabbing Kaoru by the arm.

"Let me go you witch," Kaoru yelled as she began struggling against Tomoe.

"Don't worry Kaoru-dono, I'll save you!"

"No Battousai," Tomoe laughed, "I think you should try saving yourself first. Magdaria is not one to be underestimated. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," smirked the petite young woman. "I may have the face of an angel, but I can assure you I'm not one." She turned her eyes to Tomoe while keeping her weapon on Kenshin. "I'll contact you when I'm done here for a rendezvous point."

"Fine. But don't let your guard down," Tomoe warned while shifting her eyes to Kenshin. "I've tested his skills. Battousai may be out of the business, but he still has a few tricks up his sleeves."

Sayo nodded in response. Kaoru hollered as she was being dragged away.

"Shinta... Battousai... whoever you are... help me!"

Her voice was suddenly muffled.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Now Battousai, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to. You left me for dead once, that won't happen again." She stepped back from Kenshin, with her weapon still pointed at him and smiled, "Shall we get started?"

Battousai turned and eased into his fighting stance. "Let's go."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Author's Notes: Konnichiwa minna! Sorry for the really long update. I sort of lost my inspiration while working on this ficce. But I'm back now and I hope you like this update. As I mentioned earlier, there is and will continue to be MAJOR OOCNESS in this action/comedy/lite romance ficcie. So relax and have fun with it. And feel free to make suggestions. I'm always open to that. Also, I know I presented Tomoe and Sayo in a bad light. It's not like I don't like those characters, I just wanted to have fun with them. Also, Kaoru may seem a little whimpy in this chappie, but in the next chapter, she's going to kick some butts. Okay, the next chappie will be the conclusion. I can't wait to see what happens... can you?


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

**Summary**: A/U story set in present times. Kenshin and Sano run a detective agency. Their new case involve protecting a young girl's life. Can they do it without driving each other crazy? Major OOCness. (This ficcie will be like a pun to all those cool James Bond type spy movies. I love that stuff.) My Roommate the Spy, Comedy/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 6/02, updated 12/05 and posted 2/06)

Author's Notes: Just a reminder, Shinta is really Kenshin who use to be Battousai. Confused? (Gypsy-chan scratches head). Sorry about that, but I think most of you get the point. Anyhoo, this story sort of took on a mind of it's own. It wasn't suppose to have too much drama but, what can I say. Anyhoo, on with the chappie!

**MY ROOMMATE THE SPY**  
PART 4

_"Shinta... Battousai, whoever you are... help me!" Her voice was suddenly muffled._

_"Kaoru-dono!"_

_"Now Battousai, you and I have some unfinished business." She stepped back from Kenshin, with her weapon still pointed at him and smiled, "Shall we get started?"_

_Battousai turned and eased into his fighting stance. "Let's go."_

* * *

As Sayo pulled the trigger, her body suddenly hit the floor with a loud thud. The bullet which was so carefully aimed at Battousai's head, whizzed past his right ear and lodged into the far wall. A tall thin man calmly stepped out of the shadows and into Battousai's line of vision.

"Close call eh little buddy," Sano said as he stood over Sayo's unconscious form cracking his knuckles.

"Too close," Kenshin replied, sighing inwardly in relief. "It's good to see you."

"Well," he started, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a fishbone, "I hadn't heard from you in a while so I thought, what the heck, better go inside and investigate."

Kenshin simply shook his head and smiled at his partner. After sticking the fishbone in his mouth, Sano glanced down at the young woman lying at his feet. "You know, she's kind of cute. She sort of look like an old girlfriend of mine... without the gun of course."

"Sano," Kenshin began, turning the conversation back into a more serious one, "an old adversary of mine took Kaoru-dono. She and the woman lying on the floor are former assassins who now work as bounty hunters. I'm not sure who they work for yet but I do have my suspicions. Did you see Kaoru-dono or anything unusual while you were outside?"

"No, not a thing."

The red-haired man cast his worried eyes to the floor. _"I'm sorry sensei and Kaoru-dono for letting both of you down."_

"Don't worry little buddy," Sano said after noting how disappointed his partner was. "I used to work the streets for a few small time yakuzas ten years ago. I still have a few underground connections. I'm sure I can find out something."

Hope seem to spring back into Kenshin's eyes as he lifted his head up to face Sano. "Good. See what you can come up with. I'm going to check out a few leads myself. We should..." Kenshin paused mid-sentence. He felt the presence of another approaching his partner from behind. Sano felt it too. As the person drew closer, Sano waited for a signal from Kenshin before turning and knocking the weapon out of his attacker's hand while at the same time grabbing the person up by the wrist. Sano stared down at the "weapon" in disbelief.

"A... medical bag?" He blinked twice before staring into the dark brown eyes of a beautiful young woman. "You tried to attack me with a medical bag?"

"Let go of me you big dumb jerk," Megumi yelled as she struggled against him.

The spiky haired young man was immediately smitten by Megumi. _"She's hot!"_

"Lady, if you wanted my attention all you had to do is... Oww!" Sano released Megumi's wrist after she jabbed her left elbow into his stomach.

As Megumi bent down to reclaim her medical bag, she noticed Sayo on the floor. "What's going on here," she demanded while taking her fingers and pressing it against the left side of Sayo's throat. After feeling a faint pulse, she stared up at Kenshin. "Who is this woman Mr. Himura?"

Kenshin was taken by surprise. "How did you..."

"Know," she finished saying for him as she rose to her feet. "I'm a detective working under cover for Hajime Saitou. He planted me at the school several days ago as a backup." She paused and looked between the two men and then back to Kenshin. "Where's the Kamiya girl? Is she back in her room?"

Kenshin lowered his head. "No. She was taken by an old adversary of mine as Miss Sayo held me at gunpoint."

"Oh my god," Megumi gasped. "What are you going to do now?"

"There's no time to explain," he said after lifting his head. "Miss Megumi, could you please take care of Miss Sayo? We don't want to involve anyone else in what's happened here." Megumi nodded to him as he turned his attention to his partner. "Sano, we must hurry. Kaoru-dono's life is at stake."

"Right!" As Kenshin ran off, Sano pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Megumi. "Give me a call next time you get off duty. We can talk about some detective stuff over dinner."

Megumi rolled her eyes at the tall spiky haired young man. "Shouldn't you be going Mr. Sagara?"

Sano winked at her before running down the corridor. Megumi shook her head and smiled inwardly as she glanced at his card. _"What a jerk... very cute... but still a jerk."_

* * *

On the other side of town, Saitou Hajime sits inside a dark, dingy bar awaiting his informant. After downing a large cup of black coffee, he reached inside his top pocket and pulled out a cigarette. While taking out his lighter, a tall thin man approached him. The man flicked his own lighter and lit Saitou's cigarette. Saitou took a long hard drag on his cigarette and slanted his eyes at the man whose hair spiked as high as straws on a corn husk broom.

"You're late," Saitou remarked curtly, after exhaling a billowy cloud of smoke into Chou's direction. "I don't like to be kept waiting Sawagejou Chou."

"Aww come on Inspector Fujita," the spiky haired man drawled, "give a fellar a break." He cocked his head to the side and squinted his left eye at Saitou. "You know how hard it is to get a cab to come to this part of town."

Saitou grunted at Chou's lame excuse. Putting the cigarette back to his lips, he inhaled deeply then blew large rings of smoke into Chou's face. The spiky-haired man coughed and waved the offensive smoke away before casting his eyes over to the bartender.

"Hey buddy..." the bartender glanced over to Chou. "...give me a scotch on the rocks. My friend here will have the same."

Saitou put his left hand up. "No alcohol for me thank you."

Stunned by his response, Chou squinted one eye at the tall dark man with the wolf like features.

"What's this Fugita? I never figured you for not drinkin' liquor."

"Well," he started, holding the smoldering cigarette between his white-gloved fingers, "I found during the days when I worked as a hired assassin, drinking made me want to use violence excessively. So, since the beginning of my career in law enforcement, I have refrained."

Chou chuckled loudly. "Ha, ha, ha! If that don't beat all!" He slapped the palm of his hand down on the bar counter top. At that moment, the bartender placed the shot glass full of whiskey in front of Chou. "Well, I'm a hard core drinkin' man myself," he said after lifting the glass to his lips and chugging down the harsh liquor. He motioned to the bartender to give him a refill after setting the empty glass down on the counter. "Say, why don't you and me go shoot a game of pool before we get started?"

"I do not like to waste my time Mr. Chou," the grim-faced inspector replied as he watched Chou down another glass of scotch. "Do you have the information I need to find the girl?"

"Well that depends," Chou remarked flippantly. "The way I figure, that girl is a hot commodity." He took the back of his hand and wiped the liquor from his mouth. "If I don't like what the police is offerin', I can take my information elsewhere. Ya' know," sticking out his chest proudly, "I'm still a big part of the underground world."

"A whipped dog shouldn't bark so loudly. I would suggest you tell me what I need to know before I lose my patience."

Chou began sweating profusely after looking into Saitou's cold amber eyes.

"Okay, okay," he said after swallowing down the large knot that had suddenly lodged itself inside his throat, "But first you've got to guarantee police protection in case things backfire and they come after me. Is it a deal?" Chou sat eagerly awaiting Saitou's response.

Without a word, Saitou simply took a final drag from his cigarette, exhaled deeply then grounded the butt into the ashtray sitting on the counter.

"Uhm..." Chou started, squinting his left eye at Saitou, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it anyway you like," came Saitou's cool response. "Now, tell me what I need to know."

"Alright," Chou answered swiftly. "The girl is at..." He went on to relate Kaoru's whereabouts to Saitou. When done, Saitou stood calmly and walked over to the door. Before leaving, he reached inside his top pocket for another cigarette. After realizing that he had finished his pack, Saitou plopped some change into the vending machine near the door, to buy a fresh pack of cigarettes. With the fresh pack in hand, he stepped outside and went straight to his car. After getting in, he pulled out his cell phone to contact his assistant.

"Okita, I've located the girl. The area where she is being held is restricted. It will take hours before I can get authorization from those morons at the head office. Battousai, however, is the only one who can get in there unnoticed. Contact him immediately with the girl's whereabouts. I'm sending you the coordinates now." Saitou text messaged the coordinates into his cell phone. Within seconds, Okita had the information.

"Got it," Okita said after receiving the final piece of data.

"Tell Battousai no more slip ups."

"Yes sir," Okita replied with a slight cough.

"You should do something about that cough."

"Yes sir," Okita replied again. "It's nice to know that you care Saitou-san."

"I don't," came his dry response before disconnecting the call.

While still in the car, Saitou took out the pack of cigarettes he had bought earlier in the bar and lit a cigarette. After taking a quick drag, he began uttering curses because the cigarette wasn't as good as his usual brand. He made a mental note to have the bar closed after the case with Kaoru was over. Any bar that couldn't afford to sell his brand of cigarettes didn't deserve to be in business. Putting the keys in the ignition the disgruntle detective drove off.

* * *

"Let me out of here you jerks," Kaoru hollered as she pounded on the door that kept her imprisoned. "Do you hear me! Open this door right now! I want to go home!"

The guards sitting at a table on the outside of the cell door ignored her demands. They sat laughing and talking as they played several rounds of cards.

"Aarrgh!" Kaoru growled as she watched the guards playing cards through the small peephole on the door. "Idiots," she muttered, "How dare they just ignore me. I'll make them pay... that is... if I ever get out of here."

The frustrated young girl sighed heavily and slumped to the floor. "Why is this happening to me? One minute I'm at my school preparing for exams and the next, I'm blindfolded, drugged then thrown into this wretched cell." She closed her eyes and drew her knees closer to her chest. Imagines of her roommate flashed inside her mind as she rested her head upon her knees.

_"I wonder what happened to Shinta... no, I mean that guy that Yukishiro-san kept calling Battousai? He promised to save me. Why hasn't he come for me?" A single teardrop fell from her eye. "I wish this whole day would just go away. I want to go home."_

Suddenly a fat gray mouse jetted across the floor. Kaoru jumped up and shrieked. "Eeeeek! A mouse! A mouse!"

She rushed over to the door and began frantically pounding on it. "Let me out of here," she screamed at the top of her lungs. "There's a mouse in here! Open the door and let me out!"

"Hey, pipe down in there," one of the guards yelled back. "I can't concentrate on my game."

A third guard walked over to where the other two guards sat. "Who's winning Gohei," asked the tall heavily built man.

"I was until that girl started all that yelling," Hiruma Gohei snapped. "If she makes me lose again, I swear I'm going to go in there and punch her in that big fat mouth of hers."

The tall guard gave his friend an evil grin. "I'll keep her quiet." He strolled over to the cell door, with his friends looking on, and unlocked the door. As the door creaked opened, the mouse that caused Kaoru to panic, scurried out the door.

Kaoru quickly backed away from the door once the guard entered. As the large man stepped into the light, the young girl gasped in horror upon taking in his appearance. The man had a huge scar with stitches going down the middle of his forehead and along the sides of his cheeks. Judging from the amount of stitches he had, it appeared as if the man's whole face was being held together by mere threads. When the guard stepped closer, Kaoru noticed several chains layered around his neck and waist. From the thickness of the chains, she knew he wasn't wearing them to make a fashion statement.

"Hey girly," he called in a raspy voice, "What's the matter? Are you lonely in here?" He inched closer to where she stood.

"No," she yelled while raising her fists in a defensive manner. "Stay away from me you creep or you'll be sorry!"

The huge guard let out a deep throaty laugh as he looked down upon the petite young girl who stood in defense before him.

"You sure have a lot of spunk." His voice then turned serious as he suddenly cast one of his concealed weighted chains he had hidden in his long sleeves around Kaoru's wrists and pulled her body against his. Lifting her up by the collar, he growled through his tobacco stained teeth, "I... hate... spunk!" Kaoru felt as if she were going to be sick as the smell of his rancid breath entered her nostrils.

"Take your hands off of me you filthy animal," she hollered while struggling against the disgusting man.

"Listen girly," he hissed while bringing her within inches of his grotesque face, "if you don't quiet down, I'll break every bone in your puny little body after... I've had my way with you." Kaoru cringed as he put his face into her hair and sniffed it. "Ahhhh.. there's nothing more exciting than the smell of fear in a woman... ahahaha!"

"Hey Akamatsu, the boss is looking for you," Raijuuta said as he approached the cell door. "Hurry up and get out of there."

Akamatsu nodded to Raijuuta then snatched the chains from around Kaoru's wrists. She let out a yelp after the chains were abruptly removed. The huge guard flung the young girl's body down to the cold hard floor as if she were a mere rag doll.

While walking toward the door, Kaoru growled up at Akamatsu, "You beast!"

The disfigured man paused and turned back to face the young girl and smirked. "I let you off easy this time. Next time, I won't be so gentle." He slammed the cell door and locked it from the outside.

Several tears squeezed out of Kaoru's eyes as she sat rubbing her bruised wrists she received from the chains. Hearing the guards laughing and speaking indecent things about her made Kaoru angry. Now she was determined more than ever to escape.

"No matter what it takes, I'm going to get out of here," she swore in an undertone.

The young girl rose to her feet and began carefully taking in her surroundings. She took note of where the mouse had entered, then began making plans to escape.

* * *

After receiving the information to where Kaoru was being held, Kenshin used his former training to break into the heavily guarded compound. Once inside, he noticed two security guards leaning against the side of a medium-sized utility truck taking a smoke break. While they stood distracted, Kenshin was able to slip inside the back of the vehicle unnoticed. When the older guard finished his cigarette he flicked it to the ground, then opened the door on the driver's side of the truck and got in. The younger guard discarded his cigarette inside a half filled cup of coffee and then tossed it into a nearby garbage can. Once strapped inside the passenger side of the truck, the taller guard put the vehicle in gear and drove off.

While still hidden in the back, Kenshin pulled out his cell phone and sent an encrypted text message to Sano.

_"Have you found the girl,"_ the translated text message read.

_"Yes. Southeast corner of building five,"_ Sano answered back through text messaging.

Kenshin peered out the tiny window in the back of the van, then scrolled through the layout of the compound using tracking software he had on his hi-tech cell phone. After comparing his location to that of Kaoru's he was relieved to know she was only a few buildings away. The former assassin knew he had to move quickly before the utility truck reached Gate four. According to the information he received from Sano, Gate four was a restricted area. The last thing Kenshin needed was to deal with a team of guards. It wasn't as if he couldn't handle them, but his main concern was getting to Kaoru before anything happened to her. Using a copper pipe that was hung on the wall of the truck, Kenshin snatched it down and banged it once it against the inside wall. When the shorter guard heard the noise, he arched his brow and turned to his friend.

"Hey Iwazumi, did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Iwazumi replied, "go back there and check it out."

The younger guard carefully slid the door panel open that sealed the front part of the truck off from the back. As he stepped inside, the guard was suddenly ambushed. The loud noise of the truck motor served to drown out the guard's cries for help. After a few moments of silence, Iwazumi grew worried.

"Hideo, are you alright? what's going on back there? Hideo!"

There was no response. Iwazumi pulled over to investigate. Jumping out of the truck, Iwazumi stood outside the back door grumbling. "That fool better not be pulling another one of his stupid pranks. I'm not in the mood for that today."

"Hideo..." no answer, "Hideo, stop goofing off and open the door."

Kenshin kicked the door opened knocking Iwazumi to the ground. The stunned guard stared up at Kenshin. Before giving him a chance to react, Kenshin quickly overpowered the man rendering him unconscious. Grabbing rope from the back of the utility truck, Kenshin tied both of the unconscious guards up and dumped their bodies into the back of the truck and locked it. Dressed in an extra guard's uniform he found in the truck, Kenshin quickly jumped into the driver's seat and drove the utility truck to building five, where Kaoru was being held captive. As he entered the building, he noticed several guards unloading a truck.

"Hey buddy, give us a hand over here," one of the guards shouted.

As not to raise suspicions, Kenshin went over and unloaded the truck as instructed. When he had finished his task, the guard forced him and another guard to ride on the back of the transporter so that none of the boxes would fall out. The driver went down a long dimly lit corridor. Kenshin discretely cast his eyes on the boxes he helped put on the transporter. From what he could surmise from the label, the boxes were filled with lethal weapons.

_"There's enough weapons to wipe out a small country. I wonder who is behind all this?"_

When the transporter truck turned down another corridor, Kenshin was ready to make his move.

"Hey, where do you think you're going," asked one of the guards who was sitting across from Kenshin.

"Smoke break," Kenshin said after jumping off the transporter. The driver waved him off and continued down the corridor. Kenshin casually strolled past two armed guards. He was still dressed as one of them and hadn't aroused anyone's suspicions. Seeing an empty room, he quickly ducked inside. On the far right wall, he noticed a vent. Using his BlackBerry, he mapped out a way through the ventilation system to get to Kaoru. Within seconds, Kenshin had removed the vent cover and crawled into the vent duct. As he made his way through the narrow passage way his thoughts were on Kaoru.

_"Please forgive me Kaoru-dono for not protecting you. I promise, once I have found you, I will never let you out of my sight again."_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: Opps! Thought this chappie was going to be the end, but it got so long that I had to split it over two chapters. So this little ficcie will end on chapter 6... for real . Okay, I'd like to apologize for the long delay in updates. I've had some major setbacks and I still have really bad writer's block. Trying to get inspired like before is very hard. But, I always feel much better whenever I get reviews on my stories and emails from all those who regularly visit my website. Thanks sooo much everyone and please, don't stop sending me your encouraging thoughts and great suggestions. Your kind words really helps! As for this ficcie, well hope everyone can stay with me till the end.

Okay, in this chappie my fav part was the bar scene with Saitou and Chou. I couldn't help but use the part from Episode 28 where Saitou speaks with a man named Shibumi in a restaurant. That scene was so cool in the Kyoto arc. And for those who are fans of the RK manga, I'm sure you will get why I had Megumi hit Sano with a medical bag. LOL, that was just way to funny when I read it in the manga. So I kinda of altered that part slightly and plotted it in here. Also, in the next chapter, you will see a much stronger and take charge Kaoru. Hope you like it. Anyhoo, got to get back to finishing up the next and last chapter to this crazy little ficcie. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are exclusively owned by Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha, Sony Entertainment, Jump Comics and associated parties. Please note, this is purely fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story is not meant for sale or profit. **

**Summary**: A/U story set in present times. Kenshin and Sano run a detective agency. Their new case involve protecting a young girl's life. Can they do it without driving each other crazy? Major OOCness. (This ficcie will be like a pun to all those cool James Bond type spy movies. I love that stuff.) My Roommate the Spy, Comedy/Drama Fanfiction by Gypsy-chan Enjoy! (created 6/02, updated and posted 3/06)

Author's Notes: Just a reminder, Shinta is really Kenshin who use to be Battousai. Confused? (Gypsy-chan scratches head). Sorry about that, but I think most of you get the point. Anyhoo, this story sort of took on a mind of it's own. It wasn't suppose to have too much drama but, what can I say. Anyhoo, on with the chappie!

**MY ROOMMATE THE SPY**  
Part 5

_"Please forgive me Kaoru-dono for not protecting you. I promise, once I have found you, I will never let you out of my sight again."_

* * *

Outside Kaoru's cell, sat a different guard. He was the replacement for Gohei and Raijuta. The two more senior guards didn't think it necessary to have more than one person watching Kaoru. From their last check, she was resting quietly in her cell.

"The brat is sleep for now," Raijuta said to the rookie guard.

"But don't let down your defenses," Gohei warned, "she may try something."

"Yes sir," Oguromaro answered.

While the three men continued to converse, Kaoru laid quietly on the dirty mattress inside her cell listening intently to what was being spoken by her captors. As their voices faded into the background, the young girl sat up slowly and fixed her attention on the door. _"It's quiet... too quiet. I need to find out what's happening out there before I can set my plan into motion."_ With those thoughts in mind, Kaoru quickly rose to her feet and eased across the floor. Upon reaching the cell door she peeked out the small window and saw the replacement guard playing solitare.

"Now's my chance," the determined young girl uttered in a low tone. Kaoru went back to her mattress, inhaled deeply then began moaning loudly.

"Oooohhhh," she moaned, "I'm sick. Guard, I need a doctor, I'm sick. Please help meeeee..."

The young guard went over to the door and looked in. He saw her on her knees with her arms wrapped tightly around her stomach.

"What's the matter with you," he asked as he watched her rocking back and forth and whimpering.

"I... don't feel good," she sobbed. "I need a doctor."

The young guard started to open the door but then remembered what Gohei had said earlier. A large smirk appeared on his face.

"Humph, thought you could fool me eh. Well I'm not buying it."

"Please," Kaoru whimpered as she began dragging her body toward the door, "I'm very serious. I need help. I feel dizzy. I..." Her eyes rolled back into her head as she suddenly slumped to the floor.

Oguromaro arched a brow when he saw her lifeless body lying on the floor.

"Hey... girl... get up!"

Kaoru didn't respond. He became annoyed by what he thought was a lame attempt to escape.

"Fine, stay that way you stupid girl," he hissed while walking back to his small table.

Kaoru remained in the slumped position. A few minutes later, Oguromaro walked over to the cell and peeked in. She hadn't moved an inch. He huffed and walked back to the small table to resume his card game. After several moments, he found he couldn't concentrate on his game.

_"I know that Gohei-san said that she might try something but suppose she really is sick? Gohei-san will kill me if something happens to her. I better go in there and investigate."_

The young guard unlocked the cell door. He eased across the room, keeping his hand on his weapon in case she tried to attack.

"Girl... hey girl," he took his foot and nudged her in the side, "I said get up. Stop screwing around and sit up."

Kaoru still didn't respond. Oguromaro became worried. As he knelt down and reached for her shoulder, Kaoru suddenly grabbed his forearm and pulled him down flipping his body over hers. Before he could counter her attack, Kaoru was on top of him slamming her fist into his face. The force that she used combined with the way his head hit the floor knocked the young guard out cold. Grabbing his keys and weapon, Kaoru locked him in the cell.

"I hope he stays quiet for a while," she said standing outside of the cell. "I better leave before those other three jerks come back." Kaoru hurried to the outer door and into the corridor.

"So, far so good. Now to find a way out of this horrible place." Pausing for a moment, Kaoru scanned the area. She noticed a door on the right side of the hallway. "Hmmm... I wonder if that door will lead to the outside. If not, then there has to be a telephone or something I can use to call for help."

After taking a look around her, Kaoru padded down the hallway to the door. As she extended her hand to the doorknob, she suddenly hesitated.

_"What if... what if there are more guards are in this room? I..."_

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard sounds of heavy footsteps echoing down the corridor.

Kaoru swallowed the large lump in her throat and thrust her hand on the doorknob. _"It's now or never,"_ she uttered while quickly opening the door and ducking inside. The room was dark and cold.

"An empty room," she sighed. "Now to find a telephone."

Feeling around for a phone in the darkened room, a strange scraping noise was heard coming from the vent over Kaoru's head. Her eyes widened at the sound.

_"Oh my god! They must have found me? I need to find a place to hide!"_

Her left hand brushed against something cold and round. It was a knob to a closet within the room. Kaoru quickly opened the door and hid inside. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened to the noise outside of the room. The sounds on the other side of the door was that of a person climbing out of an overhead vent. Her heart began to beat profusely as the person, now inside the room, drew near the closet door.

_"I won't let them put me in that cell again. There must be something in here I can use as a weapon."_

Backing further into the closet, Kaoru groped around until her hand brushed against the hose of an upright vacuum cleaner.

_"Mou! I was hoping to find a mop or a broom. How am I suppose to defend myself with a vacuum cleaner? Think Kamiya, think!"_

An idea suddenly came to mind. The resourceful young girl grasped the long steel tubular part of the vacuum cleaner hose and pulled off the attachments that was over the end. With her ears listening intently to the slight turn of the door knob, Kaoru began to silently coached herself.

_"Don't be afraid. You can do this. You're the captain of the kendo team. Just stay focused and be prepared to strike."_

As the door to the closet opened, Kaoru sprang into action. Summoning all the strength she had, the courageous young girl shoved the steel tubular part of the vacuum cleaner into the stomach of the intruder causing him to stumble backward and fall to the floor. While still dazed from her attack, Kaoru raised her weapon and brought it down upon the intruder. This time, Kaoru was caught by surprised when the man caught her make-shift bokken in midswing.

"Kaoru-dono, don't be afraid," Kenshin said as he held Kaoru's weapon within inches of his face. "I won't hurt you."

Kaoru cocked her head to the side when the man on the floor called her by name. _"That voice... it sounds like..."_

"Shin-ta?"

Kenshin nodded slowly. Kaoru arched a brow as she took in his appearance. "Why are you dressed like one of those guards? Are you working for them too?"

"No," he answered swiftly, "I had to disguise myself in these clothes in order to rescue you." He rose to his feet slowly as not to frightened the young girl. "Kaoru-dono, I know all this is strange to you, but I can assure you I mean you no harm. I am working undercover for the police. My mission is to protect you."

She blinked twice. "Under cover police... mission to... protect me?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes. However, I never expected things to get this complicated. Please accept my apologies," he replied, bowing deeply in the process. "I will explain everything to you later after we have left this place. Please, we must hurry before..."

Kaoru balled up her fist and whacked him over the head while he was still in his bowed position.

"You jerk," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Orooo!" _"Didn't see that coming," he thought as he rubbed the back of his sore head._

"Why should I believe anything you say," she continued. "You've lied to me from the moment I first met you."

"Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry for betraying your trust in me, however it was necessary in order to protect you."

"Shinta... no, that's not what those other psycho assassins called you back at school. I believed they called you Battousai, am I right?"

"I don't go by that name anymore. My name is Himura, Kenshin Himura."

"Well Mr. Himura, it's obvious that your original plan to "protect me", she gestured the words with her fingers, "didn't work. This "rescue", she gestured the word with her fingers again, "attempt is pretty lame too. I think I'd be better off in the hands of the enemy. At least they are consistent."

"Kaoru-dono, you have good reason not to trust me after everything that has happened. But please," he dipped his head deeply again, "allow this unworthy one another chance to protect you."

The young girl sighed heavily as she gazed at the back of Kenshin's lowered head. "Oh all right. But you better get me back home safely or I'll make you sorry."

Kenshin raised his head and smiled a brief thanks before escorting her to the door. After making sure the corridor was clear, they headed for the nearest stairwell.

"Why are we taking the stairs? Wouldn't the elevator be faster," she asked pointing to the elevators they had passed.

"Yes, the elevator would be faster but there are security cameras hidden inside. I've already altered the camera on this stairwell before I came to get you. Once we get past here, we can..."

He stopped mid-sentence upon hearing the sounds of two guards coming down the stairs.

"What? What is it?"

_"Someone is coming,"_ he said in a low tone while gently pushing her behind him. "Don't worry I'll protect you Kaoru-dono. Just stay behind me and let me handle this."

The moment one of the guards opened the door, Kenshin quickly took him out. While fighting the second guard, a third one had come up behind Kaoru. She turned in time administering a swift thrust into the man's abdomen knocking him off his feet. By the time Kenshin had finished with the man he noticed Kaoru standing triumphantly over the unconscious guard holding the steel tubular vacuum cleaner part she used to render the man unconscious.

"I'm the captain of my school's kendo club. I've faced tougher opponents than that jerk," she finished saying while pointing to the man on the floor.

Kenshin stared briefly at the raven-haired girl. _"Kaoru-dono is one courageous girl, that she is."_

"Don't just stand there," Kaoru called from the third stair step, "Let's get out of here."

Before Kenshin knew it, Kaoru was at the top of the stairs and reaching for the doorknob. With godlike speed, he was upon her grasping her hand, pulling it back before she was able to turn the knob. Kaoru gave him a questioning look.

"If you go first, I can't protect you," he replied in an undertone.

The raven-haired girl reluctantly stepped behind Kenshin. Pulling out a heat sensitive device, Kenshin quickly scanned the door. If there were any guards nearby the hand-held device would detect their body heat. After noting that the way was clear, the former assassin opened the door and led Kaoru down a narrow corridor. While walking behind Kenshin, Kaoru's mind began to cast doubt on her "protector".

_"Why am I blindly following this man? He could be leading me into a trap."_ Casting her eyes on the back of the red-haired man, she began to recall her interaction with Kenshin earlier in the day. _"Hmm... He was so different this morning during breakfast. So kind and gentle. I guess for now I will do as he asks. However, the moment I see my way out of this situation, I will leave him."_

Following the directions Sano had texted him earlier, Kenshin made it to what appeared to be an unguarded storage area.

"We should be safe in here for the moment," he whispered as he quickly scanned the area.

"Safe for the moment," Kaoru repeated as she took in her new surroundings. "What is that suppose to mean?" She turned back to him with a huge scowl on her face. "You told me you were going to get us out of here. What's taking so long?"

"Please, be patient Kaoru-dono. I'm working on it. Sano," Kenshin called through his micro-transmitter embedded in the watch he was wearing, "talk to me. Where are..."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, shook her head and let out a loud exasperated sigh before walking across the room.

"Be patient, I'm working on it," she mouthed in an mock tone. "All this waiting really sucks." Kaoru poked out her bottom lip and plopped her back against the wall. "I bet I could find a way out of here faster than he or his friend." Casting her eyes downward, she noticed several multi-colored buttons behind a small glass panel. "Hmmm... this looks interesting. I wonder what this button will do?"

On the other side of the room, Kenshin was finishing his conversation with Sano. "That's great! We'll meet you at that location in ten minutes. Keep the engine running. Kaoru-dono," Kenshin called, then paused mid-sentence when he saw Kaoru kneeling next to the wall. _"What is she doing?"_ He cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes in the direction she was crouched.

"Guess what, I found a way out," Kaoru proudly chirped from across the room. "All I have to do is press this button and then that big steel door over there will open and we'll be free."

Kenshin glanced over to the steel door then back to Kaoru. His eyes suddenly widened as he realized what would take place if she pushed the button. "Noooo! Don't touch that!"

He ran across the room as fast as he could but didn't make it in time. Kaoru had already pressed the button and within seconds, a loud blaring sound and bright red lights began to flash.

"Wait," Kaoru cried as she watched iron gates around the room descend over every possible escape route, "That's not suppose to happen! I don't understand why the door didn't open!"

"The button you pushed is actually a mechanism to secure the room in case of intruders," Kenshin answered as he watched the doors swiftly closing around them. "This room will be flooded with armed guards within a few minutes. Please go over there and stay down until I tell you it is safe."

"No," Kaoru shot back defiantly. "I'm not going go cower in some dark corner. It's my fault that I pushed the wrong button. I'm going to stay here and fight with you."

With a long exasperated sigh he turned to face the determined young girl. "Kaoru-dono, while I appreciate your courage and willingness to fight, it will be difficult for me to protect both of us if you stay."

"I'm tired of hearing how you want to protect me," Kaoru growled out in anger. "Do you think just because I'm a girl that I'm too weak to defend myself? For your information, I have trained in the art of Jujitsu and am proficient in Kendo. So stop treating me like a child and let ME protect MYSELF!"

_"Why does she have to be so stubborn," Kenshin grumbled inwardly as he watched the young raven-haired girl taking up her fighting stance._

"Then I shall allow you to protect yourself," he replied defeatedly. "Please take your place along side me here Kaoru-dono."

The moment Kaoru turned her focus to where Kenshin pointed, the former assassin, who is also well versed in the art of Jujitsu and Aikido, swiftly administered a blow on the side of her neck rendering the young girl temporarily unconscious. He caught her lifeless body into his arms and carried her over to a large pile of boxes.

"Sorry Kaoru-dono," he uttered in a undertone while gently laying her body on the floor. "This unworthy one vowed to protect you, that he did." A stray strand had fallen acrossed Kaoru's face as her head rested to the side. Kenshin carefully lifted the misguided strand and tenderly cupped it behind the ear of the brave young girl. _"Your father would be proud of you... So am I."_

The heavy sounds of footsteps echoing down the hallway pulled Kenshin out of his inner musings. With Kaoru now safely tucked away, the former assassin quickly got into position. As if on cue, the heavy security door opened slowly revealing twenty armed guards. They rushed into the room and surrounded the red-haired man. Glancing at his uniform Emon Jumonji, a higher level security guard, spoke first.

"This area is off limits to level one guards. Why are you in here?"

Kenshin flashed a goofy grin and gave a quick apologetic bow. "Please forgive this unworthy one for entering this highly secured area. This one must have taken a wrong turn on the way to the men's room, that he did."

The short stocky guard arched a brow at the fiery-haired man. "A wrong turn you say?" Kenshin simply nodded. "I think you're lying," replied Jumonji as he slanted his eyes at Kenshin. "You will be severely punished if you don't tell the truth. Now I'll ask you once more. Why are you in this restricted area?"

"As I stated before, I made a wrong turn," Kenshin repeated. "There is nothing more to say."

Jumonji stared into Kenshin's eyes but was unable to read any emotions. _"That little twerp may be telling the truth. However, there is something about him that I don't like."_ Removing his weapon from off his shoulder, Jumonji handed it to the guard standing next to him. "Since you insist on lying, then I have no choice but to beat the truth out of you." The stocky guard stretched his neck from side to side, cracked his knuckles then crouched into a fighting stance.

"I do not wish to fight you. However, if you insist, it will be at your own risk," he finished saying in a deep baritone voice.

Jumonji arched a brow and squinted one eye at the diminutive fiery haired man. Amber eyes beamed back at him. _"What's this? Those eyes are the eyes of a murderer! How can that be? He seemed like a total wimp a minute ago. I better not take this fight lightly."_ As Jumonji prepared to make the first strike another voice was heard coming from the rear.

"Hey Jumonji, why do you get to have all the fun." Kenshin glanced past Jumonji at the tall heavily built guard who was pushing his way toward the front. "Let's see how well he does against my new toy." The guard removed the safety lock on his deadly weapon and began brandishing it in front of Battousai. As he aimed the little red light towards Battousai's forehead, Jumonji's eyes suddenly widened.

"Senkaku, you fool! This area is filled with chemical explosives! "What are you trying to do? Blow us all away?"

"Sorry Jumonji, guess I forgot about that." Senkaku put the safety lock back on the weapon and handed it to Jumonji. "Besides," he turned to Battousai sporting a huge sardonic grin. "I can take care of this runt with my bare hands."

"Come," Battousai beckoned to the presumptuous guard.

Senkaku charged forward, his body shifting slightly to the right. Battousai noticed the slight shift. He suddenly became a blur and ended up behind his opponent.

"Ha! I knew you were a coward," Senkaku bellowed as he turned to look behind him. "Striking your opponent from behind? How weak!"

"Think again," Battousai said as he suddenly appeared in front of Senkaku. Using a hard thrust of his elbow, he jabbed the gigantic guard into his abdomen.

Stumbling backward into a wall, Senkaku grabbed his stomach and growled. "I'll get you for that you little maggot!" He snatched down an axe that was hanging on the wall and circled behind Battousai. "Let's see you weasel your way out of this attack!" Senkaku smirked as he swung the axe within inches of Battousai's face.

"Stand still you little insect," he barked as Battousai dodged his every attack.

The fight between Senkaku and Battousai grew intense. Some of the guards were amazed by the way Battousai easily evaded Senkaku's moves. No one had ever matched the speed, strength or skills of their unit leader. Senkaku was clearly agitated by the fact that his opponent was still standing. Suddenly, like a bull rushing out of a pin, the gigantic man charged at Battousai holding the axe high over his head as he ran. The former assassin stood his ground until Senkaku was nearly upon him. With the style and grace of an accomplished matador, Battousai stepped aside at just the right moment. Blinded by rage, Senkaku hadn't notice a cylinder metal pipe that Battousai was standing in front of. At the speed he was going, he wasn't able to stop himself in time from tripping over the metal pipe. Senkaku twisted his right ankle as he fell to the floor. The axe that he had in his hand was now lodged deeply in the far wall. Not willing to give up, the injured man slowly stood to face his adversary.

"This... ends... now," he panted before making a desperate lunge at Battousai.

With eyes trained on Senkaku's injured ankle, Battousai quickly slid his left foot in a circular motion and pivoted to the right at the precise moment of Senkaku's attack. He then grabbed the huge man by the forearm and used his full body weight to roll Senkaku over his hip. A loud cracking sound was heard as Senkaku's body went crashing to the floor. His right leg was broken in two places as his full weight fell upon his twisted right ankle. Once down, Battousai slammed his fist into Senkaku's abdomen knocking the remaining wind out of him. The other security guards became angry after seeing what happened to their leader. One by one they charged at Battousai only to be beaten to a pulp.

On the other side of the room, Kaoru slowly blinked her eyelids open. _"Kami... wha.. what happened?"_ She rubbed the back of her neck then abruptly jolted up to a sitting position upon hearing sounds of fighting. Turning to the source of the noise she found several men attacking Kenshin. She squeezed her fists together causing her knuckles to grow white.

_"That jerk! The nerve of him knocking me out. I'll show him I am no man's weakness!"_

The enraged captain of the kendo team stood up and began hollering, "Hey you creeps! Over here!"

Battousai's eyes widened. "Kaoru-dono! Stay down," he shouted in between punching his assailants.

One of the guards broke away from where the others were fighting Battousai to pursue Kaoru. As he stood near the spot he saw Kaoru he scratched his head. "Where's that little..."

"Here I am," she yelled as she thrusted her steel tubular "bokken" on his shoulder. The guard fell backward allowing Kaoru to strike again. Within minutes the guard was down and out. Her victory was short-lived however as another guard, taller than the first, came from behind and grabbed her around her waist. As she struggled against her attacker, she inadvertently dropped her weapon. The tall guard laughed as he continue to squeeze the air out of her body. Kaoru knew that if she didn't act fast she would end up with several broken ribs. Using a technique demonstrated by one of her senseis Kaoru quickly began applying pressure to the cuticles of her attacker's thumbnails. The guard tried to keep her within his iron-like grip but he was in too much pain, from the pressure Kaoru kept applying, to continue in his assault. He immediately released her. Once on the floor Kaoru used a rounded kick and knocked the guard off his feet. She quickly administered a succession of punches to his face not giving him time to defend himself. As the guard began to lose consciousness, a third guard approached Kaoru from behind. He wrapped his left arm around Kaoru's neck and held her in a choke hold. Instinctively, Kaoru raised her arms and pulled at his elbow in an attempt to break his hold. Her attacker only squeezed harder. Kaoru began to feel faint.

_"I... I will not die here like this!"_

With a renewed sense of strength, Kaoru sunk her teeth as hard as she could on the man's exposed forearm. Her attacker was momentarily stunned, which is all the time she needed to slam her clenched left fist backward striking the man in the groin. As the injured man bent over in pain, Kaoru quickly pivoted on her heels and used her right knee to smash her attacker under his chin. The man was knocked unconscience after his head struck a blunt object as he fell to the floor. Kaoru turned and noticed Kenshin fighting two men. A third guard who had been knocked to the floor earlier by Battousai stood up. He pulled out a dagger he had hidden under one of his pants leg and began approaching Kenshin from behind.

"Kenshin! Look behind you!"

Recognizing the voice, the young guard grinned wickedly as he whipped around to face his new prey. Battousai, still fighting the other men, knew he wouldn't be able to reach Kaoru in time. Even though he yelled for her to stay back it seemed as if everything suddenly began to happen in slow motion. Battousai watched in horror as the spirited young girl took up a familiar fighting stance.

_"That's the Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu defense succession technique, Ougi no Mamori Hadome! If she doesn't execute it properly, she could die!"_

Kaoru grimaced as her attacker grew closer. _"Oh crap! It's that guard I attacked earlier and locked inside the cell. He's coming too fast for me to execute my moves. I'll have to block his attack."_ With that, she raised her arms in front of her face and weaved backward as her attacker began his assault on her.

"I'll make you pay for locking me in that cell," Oguromaro yelled as he continued attacking her. With every cut she received, Kaoru winced in pain but refused to stand down. The young guard was impressed by the way Kaoru narrowly escaped each thrust of his blade.

"Good defense, but stupid move." He pointed behind her. "You've back yourself into a corner. Give up now and I'll go easy on you."

"I'd never give up to a jerk like you," she growled while standing in defense.

"Have it your way," Oguromaro hissed as he took the knife into his left hand and thrust his blade at her again. This time, however, the blade didn't touch Kaoru. At the precise moment Oguromaro wielded his blade, Kaoru crossed her arms in front of her face and locked the flat part of the knife with the back of her hands. She then twisted her wrists, stripping the weapon away from Oguromaro thus throwing him to the ground. Once down, Kaoru followed up with a second form of attack, succession technique Kamiya Kasshin-ryuu Hawatari. By the time Battousai reached her, her attacker had been incapacitated.

"You see," she gushed after glancing down at her handiwork. "I told you I can take care of myself."

Kenshin frowned in response. "That was a very reckless thing to do Kaoru-dono. What were you thinking using a move like that. You could have been seriously injured. The Kamiya Kasshin Hadome defense technique was designed to use with two swords and not one short blade." Kaoru jerked her head and arched her brow upon hearing him speak of her father's succession technique.

"Wait... I learned that technique from my father. It has been in our family for generations. How do you know so much about my family's technique?"

Kenshin kicked himself mentally. _"Baka! Why did you have to say that! Now she's going to want answers to things I don't have time to explain."_

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him as he stood contemplating his next move. "Don't ignore me," she said pulling the material on his shoulder. "How did you know about..."

Grabbing her by the wrist, he simply said, "You're injured. We need to stop the bleeding before we move on."

"Ouch! That hurts!" Kaoru yanked her wrist from out of his grip. She glanced down and saw a thin trail of blood running along her forearm. With all the excitement, she had completely forgotten about the injuries she had sustained earlier. Kenshin eased behind her and removed the ribbon from her hair as she stood surveying her injuries. Upon hearing the sounds of material ripping, the young girl whirled around and caught Kenshin tearing her ribbon.

"Hey jerk! That's my favorite indigo ribbon!"

"I'll get you another one," was all he said as he continued ripping the ribbon in half. Kaoru huffed and turned her head as he wrapped one piece of the ribbon tightly around her forearm to stop the bleeding. He did the same thing to her other arm. When her arms were completed bandaged, Kaoru looked at his handy work. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly. The room suddenly grew quiet. By the time Kaoru looked up, Battousai was at the door.

"Hey! I was apologizing to you!"

"Let's go," he said dryly.

Kaoru clenched her fists.

_"Before the end of this day, he's going to need someone to protect HIM from ME!"_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Notes: Okay, hope you enjoyed this chapter. As promised, I gave Kaoru mega fighting parts. I think she did a great job of defending herself. For those of you who has read the managa, you will noticed that I based one of her fights off Volume 21, Part 182. It's sort of like a watered down version of the succession technique of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu called the "Hadome" followed by the "Hawatari". I know it is used with two weapons, but I altered it's use for my story. Anyhoo, I'm finishing up the final chapter. More than half of the chapter is done. So until next time, Enjoy!


End file.
